Lost (Transcript)
Script (On a sunny afternoon, we pan down to see a schoolbus driving down the road. Inside the bus, all the kids are excited running around, excepet for Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle who are sitting in the back) Ed: "Isn't this exciting, guys? We get to go on a school trip to the Candy Factory! That's where they make the taffy, y'know!" Oly: "Yeah, slappity-slap!" Waddle: (nodding his head) "Uh-huh!" Bill: "Well, I have to admit, this is exciting." Mr. Gator: "Okay, we're almost there! So, here are some rules. Rule One: always stay behind, Rule Two: No getting left behind and um---I guess that's it." (The bus makes it to the Candy Factory, all the kids run out the bus and inside the factory) Mr. Gator: "Remember, kids! Stay behind and don't get left behind." (Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle walk in front of each other, until Waddles notices something. He sees a door to the Candy Hospitality Room, and left to open it. Inside it has lots of candy: taffy, chocolate, lollipops, jujubes, cotton candy and more) Waddle: "Mmmmmm!" (Meanwhile, all the kids are in the factory enjoying themselves. Arvy and Ally are at the cotton candy funnel. Ally reaches and grab a peace of cotton candy. He dit, but nearly fall and Arvy grabs him and he eats the cotton candy. Bill, Ed and Oly are at the chocolate section. Oly takes off his beret and puts it next to the chocolate as it pour on his berret. Fred is at the lollipops section and Raoul is at the jujubes section. Then, Wallace and Bally walk to the chocolate section) Wallace: "Wow! Look at all this chocolate, Bally!" (He listens to Bally) Wallace: "What's that? You wanna swim in the pool? That sounds great!" (Bill, Ed and Oly are up in the taffy section) Ed: "Look at the taffy, guys!" (Wallace runs up to the taffy section, preparing to dive) Oly: "Hey, Wally! Say, what you're doing?" Wallace: "Me and Bally are gonna go dive in the chocolate pool!" Bill: "Now, Wallace. Don't do anything you might regret!" (Bill, Ed and Oly walk to Wallace to try stopping him, but too late. He dived down to the pool with a big splash. Then, goes to Mr. Gator, who is touring the kids) Mr. Gator: "So, here are we are the chocolate section! Here, we see the chocolate being made, and---" (Ally sees Wallace in the chocolate pool and raise his head) Ally: "Mr. Gator? There's someone swimming in the chocolate pool!" Mr. Gator: "That's some vivid imagination you got there, Ally! We all know there is no one swimming in the--" (Bally rises out of the pool, as Mr. Gator notices this and scream. Then, goes to Mr. Gator who is cleaning up Wallace and Bally with a towel) Mr. Gator: "Wallace, I can't believe you! You dived in the chocolate pool without adult supervision! What do you have to say for yourself, mister?" Wallace: "We like chocolate?" Mr. Gator: "But that didn't give you any rights to dive in the pool! Oh, boy! Looks like we have to cancel our trip. Better round up the class." (Bill, Ed and Oly overhears this) Ed: "You mean the field trip's over?" Mr. Gator: "I'm afraid so, Ed!" Ed: (disapointed) "Aww!" Oly: "Bummity-bummer!" (Meanwhile, Waddle, unaware that the trip is over, is still enjoying himself by diving into cotton candy. Then, goes back to the kids heading back to the bus. Inside, everyone gets inside the bus, glaring at Wallace) Ed: "Gee, thanks a lot, Wallace! You ruined our trip! You just had to go dive in the pool, didn't ya?" Wallace: "Don't look at me! It was Bally's idea!" (Bill, Ed and Oly sit at the back, until they realized that Waddle is missing) Bill: "Where's Waddle? Come on, we have to go back in there and get him!" (Bill, Ed and Oly leave the bus) Mr. Gator: "Okay, role call! Wallace, Arvy, Ally---" (Bill, Ed and Oly go inside the door Waddle opened) Ed: "Hey, stupid! Wake up! We gotta go!" (Waddle is drinking out of the chocolate fountain, until Ed grabbed him and left) Ed: "C'mom, let's go, chubby!" (Back in the bus, Mr. Gator is still doing role call) Mr. Gator: "Okay, I think that's everyone!" (Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle were about to leave the factory) Waddle: "Wait, I haven't finished eating the cotton candy!" Ed: "The bus is leaving, nimrod!" (Ed runs to the window and see the bus gone) Ed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" (They run outside) Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle: "Wait! No! Come back!" (The bus is already gone) Oly: "Oh, no! The bus is gone! What'll we do? What'll we do? What'll we dooo?!" Ed: "Calm down, Oly! I bet they realized we're gone and turning back right now." (Inside the bus, Mr. Gator and the boys are all singing "99 Bottles of Smoothies") Ed: "Okay, maybe not." Bill: "Why don't we go back inside and see if we can find a phone and call Aldo?" (The lights go off and the gates close. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle run to the gates, begging to go back inside. It was no use, until Bill notices a telephone booth) Bill: "Do any one of have any money?" (Ed and Oly look in their pockets, but no money. Waddle grabbed out a quarter from his pocket. Then, Bill goes inside the phone and put a quarter inside, then dialed numbers) Aldo: (message voice) "Hello, this is Aldo. Leave a message after this tone." Bill: "Hey, it's me, Bill! Me, Ed, Oly and Waddle missed the bus and now lost! Please pick up, Aldo! Bye!" (Bill leaves the booth) Ed: "Great! Now, what do we do?" Bill: "I guess we have to walk home." Oly: "But we're miles and miles away from home!" Ed: "Well, what else we have to do? Stay here for the rest of our lives?" Oly: "He has a point, y'know." (They all walk off. The sun sets, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle continue walking and they stop to a subway) Waddle: "Look! The subway! We're saved!" Ed: (sarcastic) "Yeah, great idea, braniac!" (not sarcastic) "But there's one problem---It causes money to onboard and we don't have any!" Waddle: "Then, we'll jump the gates, nobody ever get caught! Come on!" (Waddle tries jumping the gates, until a gator security came out) Security: "Hey, you kids!" (Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle scream and make a run for it, as the security chases them) Security: "Stop!" (They run inside the subway. When they make it, the doors close and the trains move) Ed: "Nobody ever get caught, huh? Phooey!" Oly: "Now what?" (Bill points to a map) Bill: "Okay, we got off at Duck-Alligatorville." Waddle: "No! We get off at Downtown Duck-Alligatorville." Oly: "Are you sure?" Waddle: "Yeah, I'm sure! My uncle took me here once when I was a little duckling." Ed: "Where? The idiots' reunion?" Waddle: "Listen, I know what I'm talking about!" Bill: "Wait, Ed. Did you and Oly go with him with your uncle the last time?" Oly: "Nope, we did not." Ed: "We have three uncles. And that was Waddle's uncle Waddle was talking about, not ours." Waddle: "Yeah, as I said, I know what I'm talking about." Bill: "Yeah, he might know what he's talking about." Ed: (sighs) "Fine! But you better get it right!" (The subway stops, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle step out) Ed: "Now what?" Waddle: "Uh, I don't know. It looks kinda different than before!" Ed: (facepalms) "You don't have any idea where we are?" Waddle: "Uh, no!"